FAQ MATHE
Allgemeines Mitschrift *Dürf ma für TKHF a mitschrift haben? und wenn ja was dürf ma mitnehmen --berni *soweit i ghert hab, dürfen ma unser mitschrift verwenden. wos do allerdings drinnen sein darf, woas i leider net... --hechi Analoge Filter Butterworth-TP *auf de analogen Filter Zetteln is a beispiel mit an butterworh (2.Zettel A4), da soll ma an butterworth n-ter ordnung machen, i hab mal einen mit 4.O. und einen 5.O. gmacht. Im prinzip könnt i iatzt aus dem 4.O einen 5.O machen indem ich vorne einen TP 1.0 hinzufüg. Ist de Übertragungsfunktion dann gleich? also 4.O + 1.O = 5.0? --berni *jo! oba du muaßt do des programm nuamoi ausführen weilst ondere c-werte kriagst! --Bernd Digitale Filter lgscale() * i versteh ned wie i des richtig verwende das da so a schönes bode diagramm ausakommt. viell. könnte ma des wer erklären, danke. --berni * lgscale( start, cnt ) gibt ausgehend von de logarithmischen Werte (0.1) de entsprechenden Werte im normalen System (-1) des da TI versteht zruck. damid du iatz de kreuzal im graph für 20 db segst konst mit NewData d, lgscale( start, cnt ), seq( 20, n, 1, cnt ) a Data erzeugen, im DataEditor öffnen, mitn Plot-Setup einstellen und don im Graph zeichnen lossn. Je nochdem wieviele dB-Werte du segn mechst muast nu mehr seq-aufrufe beim erzeugen von der Data anhängen und nu mehr Plots einstellen. Don im Y=Editor de Funktionen in der Form y1='20*log(' f(10^x) )''' einstellen. *was waeren da so die werte fuer start und cnt beim ersten bsp. von den digitalen filtern(das doc. auf seiner website) --Tiefes *startwert bei digitalfilter ~0.01, endwert 0.5 d.h.: lgscale(0.01,14) --Bernd '''Plot zeichnen *I häd versucht die Übungen aufm Krammer seiner Homepage zu rechnen, oba i hob Probleme wons drum geht wia i ma den Plot onschaun kon. Es geht um des Beispiel mit dem rekursiven Filter. Da Krammer erklärt des so: "d in den Dateneditor holen. Window einstellen, Plot1 aktivieren, zeichnen". Konn ma bitte wer de Zwischenschritte erklären? --Woife *OK, hobs aussagfundn: oafoch im "y="-editor x=c1 und y=c2 eintippen --Woife *Ich erzeug mir mit NewData d,seq(n,n,1,dim(y)),y Daten für 'd' und kon ma de don mit Hilfe vom Plot-Setup onschaun. Won i iatz zusätzlich nu a zweite Datenstruktur 'e' hob, wia kon i des einstellen das i beide gleichzeitig seg? i seg immer nur de, de i grod im DataEditor geöffnet hob...--Woife *Du des geht net! muaßt da de gonzen daten in oa so a Datei speichern u. don konst da de einzelnen Plots erzeugen! 2 Dateien gleichzeitig verwenden geht net! --Bernd *Danke, jetzt gehts! Auf des mit olles in oa datei hob i ned denkt...--Woife Wert von a *Zitat ausm Krammer seiner Angabe: Beispiel: Rekursives Filter mit b = {1}, a = {-0.3} Gesucht: Impulsantwort, Sprungantwort, Amplitudengang im linearen (0≤F≤0.5) und logarithmischen Maßstab (0.01≤F≤0.5) Anleitung: setMode("Exact/Approx","Approximate")..Unbedingt Approximate-Mode wählen! {1}→b {-0.7}→a warum is do a unterschiedliches a?? Woife *tippfehler a=-0.7 stimmt Tiefes *danke --Woife Bsp:Butterworth-TP 2. Ordnung, Fc = 0.1 *gegeben: Anleitung: butterw(2)→c biltran({1,0,0}, {1,c1,1}, .1) y1(x)=abs(iirh(x,b,a)) y2(x)=abs(h(10*x,q1) mit 1/(1+c*j*f - f*f)→h(f,c) y3(x)=20*log(abs(iirh(10^x,b,a))) 1.was macht butterw()? ::berechnet dir de koeffizienten c für an analogen butterworth filter --berni 2.könnte ich statt butterw() auch firtp() verwenden? ::na, weil firtp() nur de digitalen koeffiziente ai, und bi berechnet für an tp n-ter ordnung (ohne charakteristik) --berni 3.wie kommt man auf die argumente von biltran()? ::aus der "typischen gleichung für an analogen filter (bzw. tp) siehe zettel Digitale filter seite 5, oberhalb des biltran-progs (formel (6)) --berni 4.ist das qi in der zeile mit h(f,c) a schreibfehler? i hob nämlich koa q! ::jo des müsste a schreibfehler sein, es macht nur c1 an sinn --berni 5.warum übergib i dem h(f,c) de x-koordinate als 10^x, i häd ma docht wir soidn des normal darstellen? *sorry, hob mi volesen, es hoast eh 10'*'''x, und des is da kehrwert vom 0.1 --Woife danke berni! --Woife --Woife Übungsbeispiel Digitalfilter '''Filterstruktur' *Warum wird als Filterstruktur zwei Filter 2. Ordnung (mid jeweils 2 Verzögerungsglieder) verwendet?? Warum ned ein Filter 4. Ordnung? --Woife *weil - soweit ich weiß - ein filter höherer ordnung aus N-filtern 2. ordnung besteht und bei ungeraden zahlen zusätzlich M-filter 1. ordnung. *Weil ma aus Filter 2. Ordnung jedes beliebige Filter mochn kaun u. de Güte recht guat is, wos bei Filter 1. Ordnung wiederum net gegeben ist! u. warum soidst a Filter 4. Ordnung dimensionieren, wos ungleich schwieriger is wia a Filter 2. Ordnung? --Bernd *i woas jo ned das des ungleich schwieriger is, i hob von dem zeig leida wenig ahnung...--Woife Konstante anpassen *Auf dem Zettel steht: Wählt man die Konstante in der bilinearen Transformation so, dass die beiden Filter gleiche Grenzfrequenz haben, also dass bei der Grenzfrequenz der beiden Frequenzen f und f' übereinstimmen, so erhält man... Welche Konstante muas i ändan damid ma auf des kimd? Den 3. Parameter (Grenzfrequenz) ? --Woife *des k im biltran() programm --berni *woher woas ma um wos des geändert gehört? ausprobiern? --Woife *des kann ma si ausrechnen :D des hätt er letzte stund erklärt aber i habs ned wirklich überrissen war irgendwie auf de art f=c*tan(PI*f'/fs) am besten du fragstn bernd --berni *i hob a bissal umadrumprobiert und won ma 1/(PI*fc) -> k auf 1/(1.15*PI*fc) -> k ändert, don kimt ma genau auf den graph der aufm zettl obn is. --Woife Kategorie:AM-Matura